The Blade
by BarneyBetty
Summary: What could have been a night of feverish passion, destroyed! A beautiful friendship, altered for all eternity. Will Edward be able to rewrite his own destiny with Bella Swan, three years later? Can leopards really change their spots? Or does history continue to repeat itself? Especially when Bella's own agenda to seek revenge causes more heartache & complications for all involved.
**Authors Note:- Hi All, This is a very different story to Footprints and most of my chapters for this are pre-written. It was something I wrote a little while ago but I have never had the courage to post until now. Just a short little prologue to start the story. I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

 **THE BLADE**

 _ **Prologue - He Caught The Handle, I Caught The Blade**_

 _ **Three Years Earlier**_

 **'THEY SAY:'**

 **'You don't know what you've got till it's gone.'**

 **'THE TRUTH:'**

 **'You knew exactly what you had; You just thought you'd never loose it.'**

I growled, infuriated at the inconsiderate person knocking persistently on my door, at two o'clock in the morning. A sharp gasp escaped my lips as I slowly crawled out from underneath the toasty duvet, cringing as my feet touched the cold laminate flooring.

My eyes were bleary from sleep, and my attempts to agilely move towards the source of the noise, were unsuccessful. I wavered, my shoulder clumsily knocking against the door frame. A colourful curse word escaped my lips as I fumbled, trying to locate the light switch. My eyelids fluttered, trying to adjust. It was bright, a stark contrast to the darkness of my bedroom.

"Bella," the voice was followed by another abrasive knock.

I shuffled, sluggishly. My arms quivering at the cold draft as I struggled to unlock the door. I hesitated before wrenching the handle, trying to manipulate my face into a scowl.

"You do realize what time it is, Edward?" I scolded, bluntly.

I desperately wanted to remain indignant, unfortunately my traitorous heart started to accelerate and my mask slipped. He was magnificently beautiful, and I couldn't prevent the smile, tugging at the corners of my mouth as his startling green eyes fixated on mine. I watched hungrily as he reached towards his disheveled hair, his fingers caressing the auburn curls. I was most certainly awake now.

"I thought ... I need ... Could we talk?" Edward whispered, his voice sounding pained.

My feet stumbled backwards as I inclined my head, gesturing him to follow me inside. I unconsciously weaved my fingers through my tousled hair, trying to straighten my unruly locks, as he turned to close the door. It was absurd, after fifteen years of friendship, my stomach still churned with excitement in his presence.

I cautiously moved towards the kitchen, grabbing a container of homemade cookies. This situation was a very frequent recurrence, and I knew Edward would feast on quite a few.

I found him in the living room, making himself comfortable. The sofa dipped as I heavily tossed myself into the cushions, joining him.

"Jessica?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows as I offered him a cookie. He didn't disappoint, a huge grin erupted, his white teeth gleaming as he grabbed three.

"Yes, she's decided we are no longer compatible." Edward's eyes cast downwards as he spoke, he looked morose and my heart broke.

How could I respond? I wanted to grab his arms, and vigorously rattle him until he saw sense. I love you! Why can't you love me? As each day passed it became more difficult to control my emotions. I was most certainly winning, it's just unfortunate it's a losing game.

"Do you think I deserve it?" He asked, his expression sombre.

"No, I just think you deserve more than you allow yourself." I whispered, my chest constricting as he gravitated closer towards me. His palm delicately caressing my cheek, his eyes smouldering with lust.

"Don't," I whimpered, trying to clutch at the last fibre of self-control.

"Why?" Edward asked fervently, his warm breath tingling against my skin as he spoke. I could feel the back of my neck erupting with goose bumps.

"Because ..." My eyelids unintentionally fluttered closed, my arousal blazing with wanton desire. "Because this will mean more to me than ... than ..." I moaned as his lips brushed against mine, teasingly.

"Please Bella," Edward crooned seductively, crumbling my resolve. I flexed provocatively, my hands gently pushing against his broad shoulders, until he was lying horizontally. I hitched my leg, attempting to generate the friction I deliriously craved. Edward's strong, rugged hand knotted into my hair as I growled, catching his earlobe, gently between my teeth, nibbling with the softest of pressure.

"Bella,"Edward breathed hoarsely, his back arching as his fingers clutched at my camisole, clenching the dainty fabric tightly, before savagely tearing at the material. I gently grazed my mouth against his cheek before tenderly capturing his upper lip within mine, sucking agilely. Edward's hands roaming the length of my exposed vertebrae caused me to exhale sharply, my entire flesh shuddering arduously.

"Edward," I panted as his hand grasped my thigh ...

The shrill ringing of Edward's cell phone, startled me. I attempted to tug on his shirt, anticipating that he would ignore the call. He didn't!

"Bella!" He exclaimed exasperated, and I watched forlorn, as he clumsily scrambled to answer the phone, hurtling from underneath my body.

"Jessica ... Yes, of course ... I'm on my way ... I love you too."

My heart splintered, disintegrating in to tiny fragments.

"Jessica wants to reconcile. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." I could feel the moisture pricking, irritating my eyes.

"No, you won't see me tomorrow. I can't do this anymore," and before I could conceive the consequences of my actions, my fist ascended, colliding against his beautifully, defined nose.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. x**


End file.
